


New Dynamics

by LokiLover84



Series: BangDaeUp [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jongup has been keen enough to spot the relationship between Yongguk and Daehyun, but that's not all he's spotted-he wants in!





	New Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I'm on a roll with the smut today! Sorry, not sorry. Anyway, this popped in my head while driving, and I had to hurry home to write it. I'm super pleased with how it turned out, especially since writing threesomes can be challenging. Hope you enjoy! :)

It's been seventeen days, seven hours, and forty-two minutes of hell. Jongup is currently curled up in his bed, covers pulled tight over his face, in an effort to, well, maybe smother the thoughts of Daehyun that keep popping into his head. He totally doesn’t want these thoughts, especially since Jongup, with his keen eyesight, has seen how things stand between Yongguk-hyung and the younger man. Nope, he’ll never give in to these thoughts, he’s no relationship-wrecker. 

And yet… 

He can’t help but wonder what Daehyun looks like, spread out naked on his dark bedspread, dark eyes gazing up at Youngguk, while the older thrusts into his willing body. Or is it the other way around? Does Youngguk give up control to the younger man? What would a submissive Youngguk look like? Not for the first time, Jongup curses his amazing imagination and flipping onto his stomach, buries his head in his pillow and screams. Hopefully he’ll be able to keep these ideas under control until they start their promotions for their new albums-two weeks, and a lifetime, away. 

Youngguk glances up from his spot in front of the stove as Jongup stumbles blearily into the kitchen. It’s early, but Yongguk couldn’t sleep anymore, so he decided to get a head start on breakfast. Jongup freezes mid-step as his eyes flash up and lock with the hyung’s. There’s something there that it takes Youngguk a moment to process-but when he realizes Jongup is afraid, he quickly switches off the stove. Breakfast can wait. He feels his nurturing side blaze to life, and takes three deft steps and grabs Jongup’s hand, before the younger man can even react. Jongup jerks as if he’s been burned by Youngguk’s touch, but doesn’t fight as he’s led to the table and placed gently in a chair. Youngguk seats himself across the table and folds his hands under his chin, all concern. 

“What’s wrong, Jongup?”

And somehow, the whole story just flows out of him. 

Youngguk wastes no time in getting Daehyun alone to let him know what Jongup discussed with him. At first, Daehyun is surprised and a tiny bit afraid. Will Jongup tell the others about his relationship with Youngguk? The hyung is swift to reassure him that that’s not something that has even crossed Jongup’s mind. Instead, Youngguk surprises his boyfriend even further. 

“Jongup wants to join us.”

The resulting squeak from the younger man would have made Youngguk laugh, if the discussion hadn’t been so serious. Daehyun takes a few minutes to process the information, then meets Youngguk’s eyes and grins. 

“So...Do we have a plan?”

Youngguk’s lips curl in a small smile before he nods and starts to outline his idea. 

Their chance comes just days later when, after spending entirely too much time either cooped up at the dorm or practicing at the studio, Himchan, Youngjae and Junhong decide they’ve had enough, and that they deserve a break. Youngguk plays his part of the concerned parent to the max, and only relents after much begging. Jongup pleads a headache and heads off to his room as the others hustle out the door, as if afraid their hyung will change his mind about them going out if they linger too long. It’s not more than a few minutes before the dorm is quiet, and Daehyun grins wickedly at Youngguk as the other rises to his feet from his spot on the couch and heads to Jongup’s room. 

The knock is soft, and Jongup almost misses it. Part of him, the scared part, wishes that he had, and for a fleeting second, he contemplates ignoring the knock. The choice is taken from him, however, as the door swings silently open, allowing light from the hallway to spill into the room. 

“Jongup, are you asleep?”

Youngguk’s voice is soft. Jongup swings his feet off the bed and sits up. 

“No, hyung, I’m awake.” 

He can’t see Youngguk smile with the light behind him, but he can feel the warmth of it. The taller man enters the room slowly, as if Jongup were a half-tamed animal that might bolt. The mattress sinks under his weight as he sits down next to Jongup. The younger man licks his lips as he raises his eyes to meet those of his hyung. 

“Are you afraid, Jongup?”

In answer, the younger man seizes the moment before he can let fear rule him again, and presses his lips to Youngguk’s. He’s surprised at how soft they are, moving gently under his own, letting Jongup control the kiss, even as Youngguk’s hands cup his cheeks gently. After a moment, Jongup pulls away and smiles uncertainly at Youngguk. 

“You’re beautiful, do you know that?”

The whisper is soft, but it raises blood to Jongup’s cheeks. He shakes his head. 

“It’s true. Do you want me, want us, to show you?”

Jongup isn’t sure how long Daehyun has been standing in the doorway, but clearly long enough to hear what Youngguk just said. He pads softly into the room, sinking onto the mattress on the other side of Jongup. He reaches out and carefully takes Jongup’s hand in his own. 

“Let us show you how beautiful you are, can be for us. Do you want that, Uppie?”

Jongup swallows thickly and nods. Daehyun pulls him back, until Daehyun is glued to Jongup’s back from the chest down to his lap. Slender fingers slide up his legs, skirting his crotch, and Jongup makes a choking sound that has Daehyun laughing softly against him and Youngguk smiling. The fingers work their way up to Jongup’s waist, then under his shirt. He gasps as cool flesh meets his own heated stomach, and Youngguk moans at the sound as he swoops in for another kiss, this time leading with his lips and tongue, and Jongup sighs into the wetness as his tongue tangles with that of the older man. 

Meanwhile, Daehyun’s fingers move upward, carrying the fabric of Jongup’s shirt with them, until most of Jongup’s front is bared to Youngguk’s gaze as he breaks the kiss. Suddenly, Jongup gasps and arches his back as Daehyun ghosts the pads of his fingers over Jongup’s nipples, which it’s now clear are amazingly sensitive. Youngguk dips his head and runs his tongue over the right nipple as Daehyun continues to lightly stroke the left one. In a matter of moments, Jongup is a mess, writhing, offering his chest up to the pair, gasping and begging for “more, please, hyung, Daehyun!”. 

They tease him for a few more moments, then Youngguk pulls away and smiles at Daehyun over Jongup’s shoulder. 

“Take off his shirt, Daehyunnie.”

The younger man is quick to obey, and in seconds, Jongup is naked from the waist up. Youngguk rises to his feet and divests himself of his shirt as well, and Daehyun follows suit. Youngguk sits back down and then begins to speak. 

“How do you want to do this, Jongup?”

His cheeks flame when he answers. 

“I want you...in me, hyung, and I want to suck Daehyun’s cock.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath from behind him and Youngguk laughs. 

“Apparently Daehyunnie is on board with that. And so am I.”

Youngguk stands again, pulling Jongup up with him and the next few moments are spent divesting one another of clothing. It’s thrown around, and they’ll have fun finding their individual articles later, but right now, it’s all about them. 

Jongup lays on the bed, spread out on the dark covers, which set off his skin perfectly with the soft light illuminating the room from the hallway. Jongup feels like he should be nervous, since no one has seen him naked for years, and certainly never like this. But he stretches like a cat, comfortable in his skin, and if he’s honest, he’s preening a bit for his soon-to-be lovers. 

Daehyun swoops in for a kiss as Youngguk fumbles in the sparse light until he comes up with a tube of lube from under the bed. Daehyun pours his lust and attraction into the kiss to distract Jongup as Youngguk slicks up one finger and pushes it excruciatingly slowly into the younger man’s body. Jongup gasps into the kiss, but doesn’t pull away. After a minute, he rolls his hips minutely, signalling to Youngguk that he can move. He does, slowly building speed until Jongup breaks the kiss and begs for more. Youngguk is more than happy to comply, and soon Jongup’s body is stretched around three of the hyung’s fingers. Daehyun is breathless with how beautiful Jongup looks, flushed and biting at his bottom lip, pretty, breathy moans slipping out no matter how hard he bites at his soft, plush lips. 

Finally, Youngguk deems Jongup ready, and deftly rolls the younger man over, encouraging him to rise up on all fours. As Youngguk slides into his warmth, Daehyun takes his place in front of Jongup, and slips into the tight wetness of Jongup’s mouth. It’s at this point that Daehyun discovers that Jongup has no gag reflex, and swallows Daehyun’s cock without a second thought. Daehyun clenches his jaw so hard he’s surprised he doesn’t crack a tooth, and yet he’s screaming through his teeth. Youngguk, quickly sizing up the situation, realizes what has happened, and his thrusts grow harder at the thought of how beautiful Jongup must be with his throat stretched around Daehyun’s thick cock. The image has Youngguk groaning. 

“Daehyunnie, Jonguppie, I’m so close…”

Daehyun moans as he grabs Jongup’s head, thrusting mindlessly. Jongup moans around his hot length, and his body clenches, and suddenly they’re all coming-Youngguk filling Jongup with his seed, Daehyun flooding his throat, and it’s all too much as Jongup comes untouched. They collapse into a tangle of exhausted limbs onto the mattress, hugging each other close. 

Youngguk is the first to recover, and heads to the kitchen, where he grabs two bottle of water from the fridge, then stops off at the bathroom and adds two washcloths, wet with warm water, to his supplies. When he comes back to the room, he cleans the two younger men up, and makes them sip at the water before they gather up their clothes and slip back into them. Youngguk then strips the bed and carries the laundry to the bathroom, where he tosses it into the machine. When he emerges, he finds Daehyun and Jongup cuddling on the couch, both drifting toward sleep. Daehyun eyes his from under his half-closed lids before speaking. 

“Love you, Yongguk-hyung.”

Youngguk gives him a gummy smile. 

“Love you too, Daehyunnie.”

Jongup snuggles closer to the sleeping Daehyun and mumbles. 

“Love you, Daehyunnie. Love you, Youngguk-hyung.”

Youngguk smooths the hair back off both their foreheads before leaning over and dropping a kiss on top of both their heads. 

“I love you too, Jongup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh, where will this three-way relationship go from here?? Stay tuned to find out! :D


End file.
